deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiyomasa Senji
Senji Kiyomasa a.k.a Crow is a former Police Officer and one of the major supporting characters in the series. He is also a Deadman previously imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. He is the first Deadman Ganta encountered. He has trained Ganta and helped him on multiple occasions. Appearance Senji is a tall, muscular man with a medium-dark tan. He has short black hair in spikes to the back. He has the letters DSMK tattooed above his right eye, in memory of his former team-mates. When he was still a police officer, he wore the standard police uniform. In Deadman Wonderland, he wore the regular prisoner uniform. When he was put in G-Ward, he changed his clothes into dark blue pants with a black belt and a black, long coat. After his Carnival Corpse with Ganta, he lost his right eye and now wears a black eyepatch. He also has two rings with serrated blades in them to slice open his forearms; he wears these on his thumbs. Recently, Senji has lost most of his right arm in his battle with Hagire, the only remains being from his bicep to his shoulder. Personality He seems to thoroughly enjoy violence, and his favorite phrase is "Dead Center" ("On target" in the Tokyopop translation; "Bang" in the manga scanlations or "Ssslice" in the anime fansubs; ズッパシ, zuppashi in the Japanese original). Despite his wild and battle-hungry attitude, he does have a sense of honor and respects strength and determination. He also appears to be against the idea of needless killing, having opted to leave Ganta alone on their first encounter when he made no effort to defend himself against Senji. In an ironic twist, Senji becomes flustered and embarrassed when a woman acts immodest. When he first notices Shiro's form fitting body tights, his face becomes red and he gives her his coat telling her to quickly cover up. History Eight years before the start of the series, Senji worked as a police officer. After the Great Tokyo Earthquake, he and his colleagues Shindō, Momoi, Kan and his senpai Domon were assigned to Tokyo, in order to restore the peace. At that time, Senji already had his Branch of Sin and used it to defeat the thugs. Because of the efficiency Senji and his team operated, a lot of criminals wanted to kill them. They teamed up with Ikaduchi Akatsiki as their leader and challenged Senji. Senji's team protected him and went to the challenge alone, leaving Senji behind. When Senji finally arrived, the entire team was murdered, with the exception of Domon. He called Senji over and gave him a lecture about depending on others. "If depending on others is a speciality of kids, then acting all cool is a speciality of adults." He died soon after that. Some time after that, Senji was taken to Deadman Wonderland and addressed a tattooist to tattoo the first letters of his team-mates' names above his right eye (DSMK). Plot Deadman Arc Senji`s first seen in a dark room messing around with his Branch of sin. While in the G-ward, Senji overhears a few people talking about a new Deadman called Woodpecker with an interesting power. This excites Senji as to find him and challange him to battle. After Ganta made his way to G Ward, Senji appears, destroying the giant steel door and the Necro Macro security robot which had been chasing Ganta, Shiro and Yō. He surprises everyone with his inhuman ability to slice through steel door with ease. Senji welcomes Ganta saying that hes been waiting for him to fight. Due to his power, Ganta mistakes him for the "Red Man" and tries to kill him with a pipe, where Senji counteracts with his Branch of Sin Crow Claw and shreds the pipe, leaving Ganta in a shock. After seeing Ganta`s fear, he decides to leave him be for not knowing that he needs to use blood for his Branch of Sin. As Senji leaves, angered Ganta uses his Branch of Sin and attacks Senji head on. Senji tries to block it with his Crow Claws, but it pierces through and strikes Senji in his chest, internaly wounding him, unknowingly. Senji introduces himself and commends Ganta on his performance, but declines that his the Red Man, saying that both of them can use the same ability. He explains to Ganta that Deadman are people who can control their blood outside their own body. He also adds that hes a stupid chield thinking that his the only one "Special". After a small skirmish and an interruption by Shiro, Senji was subdued by the Deadman security. In the infirmary, Crow finds out that the next match line up is him vs Ganta. Before getting too excited, Rei warns him that he cannot battle because Ganta broke his sternum bone and two of his ribs, where Crow assaults Rei telling her to stay out of his fight. The next day. before the Carnival Corpse, while Crow is warming up, hes chest starts hurting again, noting that hes pumped for the battle. When the battle starts, Ganta tries running away to a higher place where Crows blades can`t reach him. Ganta climbs a tree and starts shooting his blood bullets, but Crow manages to deflect all of them, with Ganta ending up getting amenia. While Ganta hallucinates, Crow extends his Crow Claws and slices up the tree. With Ganta unable to fight, Crow toys with him, by cutting him up little by little. When he decides to leave, Ganta grabs him by the leg and gets up saying that he will not loose by getting punched around. As Crow prepares to deliver the final blow, Ganta shoots the giant speaker, which hurls down onto Crow. Crow slices up the speaker not realising that Ganta already came into point blank range, where he shoots Crow, breaking his chest and defeating him, leaving the crowd shocked. Despite Senji's experience and skill with his Branch of Sin, Ganta managed to win by fooling Senji. As a consequence for losing, Senji's right eye was removed for research. He returns for a short time later during Ganta's next match, sporting an eyepatch and gives Ganta assistance with figuring out his opponent's techniques. He also helps Ganta understand his own capabilities. His change in personality toward Ganta is due to his respect for Ganta's strength. Senji comments that because Ganta beat him, he is not allowed to lose until they have a rematch. He later meets Ganta in the hallway, after his match with Minatsuki, telling Ganta to treat him to some ramen for winning. Crow complements him about his win against Hummingbird. Ganta feels sorry for his eye, to which Senji replies that it's "just another day at the office". He tells Ganta that he needs more variety in his attacks and mentions his Ganta Gun, a name he thought of himself. Ganta says that the name isn't cool enough. He wants something more like Aceman's attacks. Senji is surprised that Ganta knows Aceman, because that was an anime back in his childhood. Ganta tells him about how he and Shiro used to play Aceman. He tells Ganta that even tho his victories were dumb, they were still victories and that winning Carnival Corpse matches can be both good and bad. Scar Chain Arc While Senji`s boxing, Ganta approaches Senji, asking him about undertakers. Senji confirms that he knows about undertakers, but is shocked when Ganta mentions that they can neutralize their Branch of Sin, as well as furious at Ganta calling him stingy, because didnt call him for a battle. As Ganta continues with his story, he mentions that Nagi was there, which Ganta replies that Nagi has a score to settle with the undertakers. He tells Ganta about Nagi`s past, how Tamaki tricked him and his wife to fight each other, but Nagi lost on purpose to protect his wife and in the penalty game lost his vocal cords. But Tamaki had broken his promise, saying that he doesnt allow rigged matches and killed Nagi`s wife and his unborn child. As Ganta and the remaining members of Scar Chain were attacked by Rokuro Bundō and several Undertakers and Ganta was about to be killed by Mōzuri Gazuchi and Shinagawa Dōkoku, Senji appears just in time to kill the two. Not realizing that he had already killed the stronger Undertakers there, Senji decides that the regular soldiers will do. He tries to slash an Undertaker and Rokuro Bundō, but soon finds out that it won't work. After listening to Rokuro boast about the Worm Eater's ability to negate Branches of Sin, Senji demonstrates his Invisible Black by chopping a soldier into bits, reasoning that the Worm Eater is ineffective against Branches of Sin with attacks that move at the speed of sound. Afterwards, Karako Koshio and the rest of Scar Chain plead Senji to join their cause. Senji declines, stating that the outside is no different and that only the strong survive. After the first Scar chain attempt to break out of Deadman Wonderland failed, Ganta comes to Senji, while he's training, and begs him to teach him how to use the supersonic Branch of Sin. Senji accepts, with letting Ganta know that if he wants to get stronger, he needs to kill his old self and start training. After a while, with Ganta exhausted and barely standing, Senji tells Ganta that if these were real fights he would have been dead 12 times already. To boosts he's self confidence and determination, Senji crushes Ganta`s candy and leaves one hanging on the rope telling Ganta that if he shoots it down he will get it back, but Senji will block his attacks with his Invisible Black. After a small break, Ganta returns to train with Senji. He also finds Yo and Minatsuki, who help Ganta to better understand the supersonic speed. Senji insults Minatsuki that Ganta doesn't need any help from her. In response, Minatsuki flashes Senji where he faints. Back to training, Ganta's coming close to anemia again but still manages to shoot his small blood bullet causing it to go supersonic surprising Senji. He thanks Senji and leaves. Forgeries Arc Senji meets Ganta in hallway seeing him depressed and weak, not wanting to go back to normal cause if he did that, he feels Nagi's death would be meaningless and that he doesn't want to live in a world where nothing changes. He's then scolded by Senji telling him to stop thinking like a kid, saying that owl's death has made a difference and that he should stop going in circles. The next day G-ward was opened, enabling Deadman to go outside. Senji's seen lying on the grass relaxing to the feel of sunshine on his face. Later that day, Senji starts training Ganta to form his bullet faster, but Ganta starts feeling the side effects from his Ganbare Gun and asks Senji if he ever felt like that before, which Senji replies with a negative answer. He later see's Shiro, telling her to get out cause she's not a Deadman and starts to blush because of her suit. As they train, the TV turns itself on with a show about carnival corpse. Live on public TV, Tamaki explains to the whole Japan what are Deadman and their powers and broadcast a live stream from the battle of two Deadman, with one wearing a mask and possessing strange powers. The battle ends quickly, with the masked Deadman as a winner by inject the opponent with a poison from the Branch of Sin causing him to burst all over the arena. After the battle, Tamaki says to the public that they were protecting them from these type of monsters. Later Senji comments that the battle wasn't for sport, it was just for meaningless killing. After that Toto walks in. Intimidated by his powers, Senji tries to kill Toto saying to Ganta that his no match for him. He attacks Toto, who flips over Senji and grabs him from behind, licking Senji's blood. He then tries to lick Ganta's but is stopped by Shiro. Toto then reveals to them that the masked Deadman was a forgery, a human made into a Deadman by Tamaki for "humanities sake". That evening the Deadman throw a party for Toto's return, when Senji gets drunk and starts picking fights with random Deadman. Later that night, Senji wakes up intoxicated from all day drinking in his room and finds a mask on his bed. In it was a description about Senji's past saying: "Crow Claw and his Branch of Sin, the Branch of Sin that killed four friends." Enraged, Senji goes to the Carnival Corpse's sector with the rest of the Deadman who got the masks as well. Senji starts to battle and gets hit on the left calf. As the poison starts to spread, Minatsuki tears of the infected area from Senji's leg with her Branch of Sin. As Ganta fights alongside him and the other Deadman, he knocks of one of the Forgeries masks, revealing it to be Azami, Ganta's close friend he met in prison. Ganta, petrified is about to be killed by Azami but is saved by Toto in the last moment using Senji's Crow Claws, which he had copied earlier using his Branch of Sin, Love Labyrinth. The Deadman manage to defeat and pulverize the forgeries with only two remaining, with one of them being Azami. As they prepare for their final attack, Ganta tries to stop them from killing her and accidentally uses his Ganbare Gun, destroying the entire arena, ending the broadcast and injuring his comrades. After 3 days, Ganta goes to see Senji in the gym to ask for his forgiveness, trying to explain to him he was only defending his friend. Senji rejects his apology, telling Ganta that what the Forgeries did is unforgivable. He then tells Ganta to disappear before he expels his anger on him. Shiro later comes to see Senji searching for Ganta. Senji tells her that Ganta left to find Azami and save her and while he thinks it's nonsense to try and save a Forgery, Shiro believes that Ganta has every right because she is his friend. Revolt Arc Senji, along with other Deadman, hear that someone spotted a Forgery all alone and they take this opportunity to take revenge on her. When they found Azami, they started beating her, but Senji stopped asking is she really a Forgery. Azami tells them that Ganta saved her, but was captured instead. She asks them to help her rescue Ganta by giving them a map, which was given to Ganta by Makina. Others start to suspect it's a trap, as Shiro shows up and goes with Azami to save Ganta. As they try to leave, they're stopped by other wanting them for Azami to explain the mystery behind the masks which they've recived. They soon learn that this was Tamaki's plan to get the Deadman pumped up for the Livestream battle against Forgeries. Shiro then tells everyone that Ganta had nothing to do with all of this, where Minatsuki attacks her, saying that she won't have someone opening her old wounds. Shiro gets up and scolds other Deadman. She tells them that they're weaker then Ganta, cause unlike them he doesn't try to forget his past and doesn't go around blaming it on somebody else. They reply by telling her Ganta had betrayed them, to which Shiro replies that it's alright if they hate Ganta, cause she will just have to like Ganta more to make up for them. She then leaves with Azami to go find and rescue Ganta. After Senji couldn't let go what Shiro said, he and the other Deadman go to rescue Ganta, passing along knocked out guards on the way. They arrive just in time to stop the Complete Forgeries who are trying to prevent Ganta from destroying the main control over the Forgeries. As Ganta wonders why are they helping him, he realizes that they still consider him his friend, despite them being angry at him. After Ganta leaves, the Complete Forgeries try to stop them, the Deadman intercept each one to take them out individualy. Senji intercepts Ikaduchi Akatsiki. As they fight, Akatsiki is honored to fight the famous Crow. Senji tells him that his world is about to be ended by him, at which point introduces himself to Akatsiki. Akatsiki then remembers him being the police officer who faught againsts the local gangs after the earthquake as well as killing his Sensei Domon and his police crew for refusing to stay out of the gangs way. As the battle unfolds, Akatsiki uses his Branch of Sin Rari Ranshin on him to enhance his muscles. He uses his superhuman strength to bring down a wall and crush Senji, but fails. Enraged, Senji starts attacking him, but Akatsiki quite easly overpowers Senji even dodging his fast attacks and crushing his Crow Claws with his bare hands. As he grabs Senji, he counter attacks with a headbutt, but Akatsiki counters with a mid air kick, sending Senji flying. He then uses Kōkasha, doping his shoulders to body-check Senji. Senji quickly gets back on his feet and uses his Invisible Black to try and split Akatsiki in half, but his blade brakes in half because of Akatsiki's doped tendons. He then uses his Asōgi, doping his legs to jump high and brings down the entire ceiling on Senji. Halfway dead, Senji recalls his past again with Domon's last moments beside him. As he gets up he remembers his last words, that being relied upon is a great feeling and if depending on someone is childish, then it's his responsibility to act cool. He's approached by Akatsiki, telling Senji that he can either kill him, or he can die of anemia. Senji then slices his chest with his Crow Claws to pull out his remaining blood to form a giant Crow Claw, covering his entire right hand. Akatsiki uses his Nayuta, increasing the size of his body and clashes with Senji one final time. Senji collapses from the lack of blood, right after Akatsiki is split in half and dies, as Senji comments that his choice has always been the same as he passes out. After the battle, Senji and the other Deadman are seen being treated in the ambulance. They discussed about what happened between Ganta and the Wretched Egg. The truth about Deadman Wonderland was discovered by the government and was shutdown. The prisoners were transferred to other prisons and a few of them, including Senji were released since they did not comite any crime to begin with and all of his confiscated stuff was returned to him, including his special coin that was left to him by his Sensei Domon. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc After a while, everybody tried to return to their normal lives, including Senji, who was trying to get a job at a corporation, but fails at his interview because of his insecurity. He then leaves angered saying that it's too late for him to get a decent job. After a while he gets an invite from Karako to come to a meeting involving the Wretched Egg. Once there Makina, Karako and few others thank the ones who came and explains the situation. There they learn that Toto is actually Hagire Rinichirō, the man who created the Wretched Egg, which was the cause of the great Tokyo earthquake that also scattered the red crystals that made their way into the bodies of random people that are now known as Deadman. Finally, they ask the ones who came to join them in their final battle against the Wretched Egg and Hagire. The next day at the harbor, few of the Deadman show up, including Senji with Ganta running late. There, Senji met a girl named Mitsuzaki Yosuga, a former Deadman Wonderland imprisoned for her powers who seems to know Toto before he became Hagire. Karako notes that it's getting late and that they cannot wait any longer, not even Ganta. Senji takes his coin and flips it, saying if it's heads they wait. As the coin fell on the heads side, Ganta appeared in the last second, apologising for being late. They set off in their submarine, the Walfisch. As they enter the sub, they're shocked to by its size and configurations. Makina gives them a piece of paper saying to write their last will, incase they don't come back. Ganta declains, saying that he didn't came to die and tears the piece of paper. Senji then agrees with Ganta. As they pull into the harbor of the Deadman Wonderland island and start to dock, Ganta is greeted by Shiro who is actually the Wretched Egg, her other personality. Senji and the other wonder when did she come as they didn't see her in the submarine. Angered, Ganta shouts at Shiro asking her why of all people did she have to be the Wretched Egg, shocking the entire crew. Shiro then uses her Branch of Sin to pull out the entire submarine out of the sea on the land with ease, leaving everybody speechless. As Ganta asks what happened to her, Shiro replies that "Shiro" is crying inside her bird cage while pointing at her head, where everybody figures out that she has split personalities. Ganta then uses his Branch of Sin to fire multiple Ganta Gun shots and her knocking her out and heavily injuring her, as Senji and the others watch from the side. Thinking he had killed her, Ganta cries out of remorse and sorrow, as she gets back up on her feet displaying her regenerative powers. She then comments that today's game was not fun and that she still waits for the conclusion of the song. She then flies away, leaving Senji and the others confused and terrified of her powers. After the incident, Makina explains that the Deadman Wonderland was initially meant to seal Wretched Eggs true power. If her powers were not sealed in the first place, Japan would have been wiped of the face of the earth. Inside Deadman Wonderland, there is a Mother Goose System that can either seal or release Wretched eggs true powers, but it's still full of mysteries and they need further investigation to seal her for good, so they're sent in groups of three to retrieve the chorus blocks in hopes of figuring out finding out its "key", the mechanism that operates the Mother Goose System. The Deadman set of to look for the blocks as Senji dubs it Operation Mother-Gizmo Reinforcement. Senji's paired up with Ganta, who's an emotional wreck and Yosuga, with barely enough strength to walk at short distances. While Yosuga rests, Senji and Ganta remove the chorus block. Senji notices that Ganta is darker then usual and tries to help him through conversation. He learns that Ganta has strong feeling towards Shiro, but doesn't understand her, so hes only option is to kill her. He also believes that if he starts to worry again, more people could die because of his mistakes. Senji replies that all he needs to do is understand her. Senji flips his coin and if its heads, no one will die. Ganta grabs the coin and replies roughly that the situation they're in is not a joke. Senji concludes the conversation, saying that he can worry all he wants cause nobody's gonna die, as Ganta opens his hand and sees that the coin landed on heads, feeling relieved. As they're about to leave, Hagire appears and knocks out Yosuga and continues on to capture Ganta. Senji tries to counteract, but is easily overpowered by Hagire, wielding multiple Branches of Sin. Senji is badly injured and is almost killed before Ganta agrees to go with Hagire to save Senji's life. Right before they leave, Hagire reveals to them that Ganta is the actual "key" to the Mother Goose System. When Senji wakes up, Yosuga comes over to see if hes ok. He comments to Yosuga that he is "a little bit dying", but still persists in going after Ganta to save him. He asks her, if she has any cigarettes, but declines saying he can't smoke. He sends Yosuga to go after Hagire and says he will carry the chorus block after he rests up a little bit longer. After Yosuga leaves, Senji gets up, angered that Ganta sacrificed himself to protect him, and goes to save him. He successfully broke the link between Hagire and Ganta, and orders Ganta to run, staying behind to hold off Chan and En. Senji at first manages to supposedly kill them, and runs after Hagire before he can continue the link with Ganta. Hagire quickly overpowers Senji, and questions why Senji bothers to risk his own life for Ganta so much. After remembering how much concern Ganta has shown for him all during their time at Deadman Wonderland, despite his weaknesses, Senji replies that it's because Ganta's "such an incredibly honest kid". Senji manages to get up and use his newly improved Crow Claws to nearly attack Hagire, only the have Chan and En block the attack, destroying both them and his right arm. Hagire prepares to finally kill Senji, only to have his arm shot at with Ganta's new attack, "Fire-Blast-Limit-End-Zuppashi-Future-Ganta-Gun", preventing him from fatally injuring Senji any further. Ganta and Senji then proceed to use a joint attack to defeat Hagire, Ganta using the same kind of distraction on Hagire as the one he used against Senji in their first Carnival Corpse fight, while Senji sliced off two of Hagire limbs. Afterwards, Senji is taken to the infirmary and his injuries are tended to by Karako Koshio. Minatsuki mentions that Senji's will to live is abnormally high, and he is later seen to have survived. Equipment Senji-rings2.jpg|Senji's rings on his thumbs Senji`s close up rings.PNG|Senji's rings up close Rings: In order to draw blood, Senji is equipped with special rings that have rotating blades on them. He wears them on both of this thumbs to cut his forearms. Abilities Enhanced Speed: '''Senji has displayed inhuman speed in more then one occasion. Despite being striked down when he attacks directly, he's able to surprise any enemy with his inhuman speed and cut them down without them even realising it. Thanks to his speed, Senji`s able to function perfectly in sync with his Branch of Sin, being able to slice through steel with ease. This also helped Senji develope his Invisible Black. '''Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Senji has the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. He has specially-made rings with serrated blades in it to slice open his forearms to force the blood out. Senji Crow Claw.jpg|Branch of Sin: Crow Claw Crow Claw.jpg|One Arm Crow Claw|linktext=one arm CrowClaw Crow Claw.png|Crow Claw Crow Claw Extended.jpg|Crow Claw extended Invisible Black.png|Invisible Black lunapic_131012293430719_1.gif|Senji attacking with Invisible Black Large blade.png|Senji using more blood to make a bigger Crow Claw Crow Claw barrier.png|Crow Claw's barrier Senji.JPG|Senji attacking with his newly improved Crow Claw Crow Claw climbing hooks.png|Crow Claw's climbing hooks Senji uses crow claws.PNG|Armless Crow Claw Branch of Sin: Crow Claw (クロウ・クロウ, Kurō Kurō): Crow Claw manifests as two large scythe-like blades, made of blood, extending from long cuts on his forearms. While the blades are typically two to three feet long, Senji can shape the blades in a netting-pattern, in order to greatly lengthen them allowing him to attack people at range, without using more blood. Senji has also show the ability to use more blood to create one giant blade strong enough to cut Ikaduchi Akatsiki when empowered by his Branch of Sin, which was impossible with his normal attacks. He can also create a barrier with his Crow Claw. He does this by creating multiple blades in a formation that somewhat covers an entrance or exit. He has developed the ability to evolve his crow claw. The blades appear on the front and back of his palms instead of his forearms. With the crow claw in its evolved state, black markings appear on his body, just like with Ganta's Ganbare Gun. The two markings are different from each other. Another skill that he has recently displayed, is positioning multiple small Crow Claws at the soles of his feet. This way, he can climb up buildings by using his Branch of Sin as climbing hooks. :Invisible Black (空虚閃, Inbijiburu Burakku, Japanese for "Empty Hollow Flash): This is a cutting technique that Senji uses to create a large scythe-like blade at the top of his right hand, instead of his usual forearms, and slices the target to pieces at the speed of sound, or just as the name suggests, "in a flash". Anime and Manga Differences * Ganta talks to Senji.png|Ganta talking with Senji (Anime version) Senji talks with Ganta V2.PNG|Ganta talking with Senji (Manga version) Senji getting hit by a flower pot.PNG|Senji getting hit by a flower pot... and getting a nosebleed.PNG|... and gets a nosebleed Senji encounters Toto.PNG|Senji encounters Toto (Hagire) at the gym After Ganta`s battle with Minatsuki, in Anime, Senji appears in the hallway and the conversation takes place there without Senji warning him about his winnings, but in the Manga Ganta meets Senji in the hallway and treats him to ramen for his victory. The rest of the conversation takes place in the restaurant. *In Manga, Ganta left after the conversation ended. In Anime the conversation, where it took place in a hallway, was disrupted by Minatsuki screaming when Yo accidentally saw her naked. Enraged, Minatsuki throws a flower pot at him but accidentally hits Senji, who was curiously passing with Ganta, where he gets a nosebleed for seeing her naked. *In Manga, while Senji was training Ganta to use the Supersonic Branch of Sin, Yo and Minatsuki appear and give Ganta advice on how Supersonic speed works, when Senji steps in refusing to accept any help from Minatsuki after trying to kill Ganta in Carnival Corpse. Minatsuki replies by flashing her underwear, giving Senji a nosebleed and leaving him unconscious. In Anime, this never happens, meaning Ganta never tried to compress his bullets to achieve Supersonic speed, learning it by accident. At the end, in both versions, Ganta achieves Supersonic speed by shooting a small bullet because of the lack of blood. *While Senji was training Ganta on how to convert his bullets into supersonic, in the Anime he met up with Toto Sakigami. In the Manga, this didn't happen until Ganta and Senji saw Tamaki's live broadcast. The story after that is exactly the same accept Toto was stopped by Shiro from licking Ganta's blood in the Manga. In Anime, Shiro was not present and Toto was stopped by Senji, saying that Ganta needs to conserve his blood for his training. Because the Forgeries were still not introduced at that time, there was no talk about them, instead Toto just leaves. Trivia *Senji had the honor of naming Ganta's Branch of Sin the Ganta Gun. He also took it upon himself to name Ganta's more improved Branch of Sin the Ganbaru Gun; it is spelled similar to Ganta's name and it could translate to "Do Your Best Gun". *Along with Ganta's Ganta Gun, Senji's Crow Claw is one of the only two Branches of Sin known to be evolved over time. *In the English dub, Senji's Branch of Sin can literally be translated to "Black Black". It is also the Japanese pronunciation of the English word, "crow". *Senji carries a strong ressemblance to Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach. They both have spikey hair and an eye patch on their right eye. Their body size is larger than most characters. They also have a similar personality that makes them rebel among their own group for their belief. They both are put against opponents that are seemingly impossible to beat, but they end up defeating them. Also, they share the same English Dub voice actor. *Senji's the only character in the series to have a catchphrase, Zuppashi (ズッパシ). Though his catchphrase changes throughout the different translations. **Zuppashi (ズッパシ) is a made up word that has no meaning. *Senji`s the fastest Deadman in the series. *Senji, along with Makina, makes corny names for different stufff, like Ganta's Ganta Gun and operation Mother-Gizmo Reinforcement, for not knowing how it works and Makina with her Operation Ende Fist, for finishing the operation with punching Tamaki. *It is unknown if Senji killed anyone before the start of the series, but it's highly unlikely because of his Sensei Domon and that he had different character back then. *Shinagawa Dōkoku and Mōzuri Gazuchi were Senji's first kill in the series and the first major villains to be killed. *Keigo Ugachi is the only antagonist who lost to Senji that wasn't killed. Naivigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Male